L'amour, une vérité
by Amelya Malfoy
Summary: Os sur un passage entre Anakin et Padmé de l'épisode 2, venez lire SVP...je trouve ça trop émouvant ...


Disclamer : Les répliques du dialogue ne sont pas de moi malheureusement…

Bonne lecture !

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une petite salle adjacente à la pièce qu'ils venaient à l'instant de quitter. L'atmosphère était idéale pour une discussion des plus sérieuse. Elle le sentait, elle le savait, il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait refoulé pendant tant de lunes, tant de jours où le soleil se levait et se couchait, tant de fois où il partait pour des missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres, tant de temps où la nuit était des plus obscures, où l'on apercevait guère la lumière s'infiltrer dans la pièce suffocante où il était enfermé, pensant aux lendemains qui passaient à une lenteur plus que déconcertante. Son regard se perdait chaque soir dans l'étendue de firmament qui parcourait le ciel attendant un signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer quel chemin prendre, sur quelle route s'engager, quelles actions entreprendre sans risquer de se méprendre dans les intentions de chacun de ses précepteurs. La seule chose à laquelle il s'accrochait était ses sentiments, pour elle…elle dont il rêvait chaque nuit…elle dont son cœur s'éprenait…elle dont ses pensées se fourvoyaient à sa seule présence d'esprit… Elle qui se tenait face à lui en cet instant, qui savait percer son cœur et mettre à jour son âme. Il s'affala sur le divan, cependant avec grâce, alors qu'elle s'asseyait lentement presque méfiante malgré qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait lui avouer. Il leva les yeux vers elle, scrutant les moindres parcelles de son visage, considérant ses magnifiques prunelles qui le contemplaient…lui.

« Depuis le moment où tu m'es apparue, il y a déjà si longtemps… »

Il s'était lancé, parfaitement conscient qu'il devait le faire et qu'à présent il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était décidé à dire la vérité, seulement la vérité, rien que la vérité. Il espérait que ses seuls sentiments arriveraient à la convaincre. A la convaincre que son amour était des plus purs, il s'était convaincu lui-même que ses émotions étaient exactes, elles n'étaient pas révocables, il le savait, il en était sûr et c'était tous ce qui importait.

« Chaque jours, sans exception, j'ai pensé à toi… Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, c'est pire encore… »

Ses émotions commençaient à se défouler, à sortir, il les avait tellement cachées, refoulées, dissimulées. Il avait tellement envie de tous lui avouer, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait depuis la première fois où il l'avait contemplée.

« Quand je suis près de toi, je souffre le martyr et à l'idée de ne plus te voir…je suis désespéré ! »

Ce n'était que la vérité, uniquement la vérité, la plus vraie qui existait. Cette vérité si pure, si tentante, si attendue, une vérité considérée comme paisible et introuvable. L'amour était une forme de vérité, la forme la plus saine. Il avait la chance de l'avoir trouvée, il estimait qu'il avait mérité ce bonheur, le bonheur de la contempler chaque matin enfermé dans son voile de chaleur et de sûreté.

« ... Ce baiser que tu m'as donné, hante mes jours et mes nuits ! Dans mes cauchemars, il ne m'en reste plus qu'une cicatrice…qui ne se refermera jamais… »

Ce baiser…oui…il s'en souvenait… sur le balcon surplombant la fameuse contrée des lacs. Cette belle clairière aquatique, remplie de l'eau la plus pure existant. Padmé… Il se rappelait ses lèvres si tendres, si douces, si apaisantes. Leur premier baiser était tellement inattendu, mais c'était justement ça qui avait été si palpitant. Comment l'oublier, cette sensation de bien-être, de surprotection. Toutes ces émotions qui passaient par son esprit, par son cœur…

« Tu t'es emparée de mon cœur…tu le met au supplice. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je ferais tous ce que tu me demanderas. »

Il se sentait prêt, prêt à tous abandonner, à tous tenter pour elle. Son amour valait plus que tout l'or, tous les honneurs du monde, de toutes les planètes existantes. Même plus que le fait d'être jedi, peut-être que la façon dont Obi-Wan le traitait l'avait décidé à tous négliger, sa vie, sa passion, son rêve…Mais en même temps, il se demandait si cela valait la peine, le défunt Qui-Gon avait tous donné pour qu'il devienne un jedi. Il devait au moins honorer sa mémoire. Mais il ne pourrait que mourir sans Padmé, la vie sans l'amour de la Sénatrice était impossible à imaginer. Il leva les yeux qu'ils avaient abaissés à la suite de ses paroles enflammées. Son regard frôla celui de sa bien-aimée. Il attendait…sa réponse…ses paroles qui changeraient le cour de son existence…

FIN !

Si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review, ça me ferai plaisir

Kiss tous le monde

Padmé


End file.
